F-4 Phantom
The first Tactical Surface Fighter produced, the F-4 Phantom is the model from which all modern TSF technology has descended from. Marketed by the US to all nations of the world, the Phantom remains in widespread use even in 2001 by many military forces. History The development of the F-4 can be traced all the way back to the beginning of the First Lunar War, in the battles against the BETA that followed. In 1967, in the United States of America, the Extraterrestrial Countermeasures Committee and the Department of Defence investigated the combat records that came after the Sacrobosco Incident, with the DoD coming to the conclusion that current weapons were not up to task in combating the new off-Earth threat.Integral Works, pg. 49, 人類初の戦術機の誕生 At the end of the investigations, the DoD presented a report to the ECC detailing US capability in dealing with the BETA invasion, and strongly advocated the development of new weapons for use in space. One such weapon, based off the LMMU (Large Manned Maneuvering Unit) used in space construction, would later be developed in the NCAF-X Plan, and was handled by McDaell. The decision to entrust McDaell with the plan that would later produce the NCAF-X prototypes was made on the basis of the company already being in charge of developing a space-use armored exoskeleton. When the BETA were predicted to arrive on Earth, development of the NCAF-X would continue into the NCSF-X prototypes, designed to operate under Earth's gravity conditions. Despite setbacks, such as the change in deployment conditions required of the units, from the vacuum of space to the Earth's surface, the NCSF-X line was further developed into the YSF4H-1 when Unit 6 of the NCSF-X prototypes made its first successful boost jump. The military then decided to adopt the YSF4H-1 as its next-generation anti-BETA weapon, with the result being the F-4A Phantom. In the aftermath of the carnage at Operation Hongqi, the F-4 Phantom was deployed into battle against the advancing BETA. Despite operational unfamiliarity at its multi-theater capabilities from retrained air force pilots, the F-4 Phantom successfully checked the BETA advance. As the BETA War progressed, development and deployment of the F-4 continued. Deployment The F-4 is perhaps one of the most widely-deployed TSF in the history of the BETA War, having been deployed by the US Army, US Marines, and the US Navy, as well as being exported to other nations, or else being approved for licensed production, localized or otherwise. Each deploying nation has implemented its own changes to better allow the Phantom to fit their requirements;Integral Works, pg. 49, F-4シリーズのバリエーション even 30 years after its first deployment, the F-4 Phantom remains in use by numerous nations. Examples include some African nations that were not as affected by the BETA invasion, either to retain a reserve TSF force out of necessity, or as a means of saving expenditure on military wares, or other nations, like the European Union and the Empire of Japan, which retain their F-4 variants in a support role to supplement their more advanced TSFs on the frontlines. Because of its age, the F-4 is one of the most prolific TSFs to enter production; notable deployments of the F-4 Phantom including having taken part in Operation Palaiologos, the Soviet/Chinese retreat against the BETA threat spreading from Kashgar, and early attempts by the Middle Eastern Coalition to hold the BETA at the Suez Canal. The F-4 is also the progenitor TSF for many other TSF lines around the world,Integral Works, pg. 49, 世界の戦場で戦い続けるF-4 being the base frame used for the Japanese Imperial Royal Guard's Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku, and kick-starting Soviet development of the MiG-series of TSFs, starting with the MiG-21 Balalaika, via the introduction of the Soviet-tailored F-4R variant. .]] Despite its age, the F-4 has gone through many refurbishment programs, and can take on multiple roles, including modification to its components to allows it to act as a mobile transport station, or to perform reconnaissance duties prior to the introduction of aerial drones. These modifications can be applied to any of its variants, giving them additional capabilities, as well as new identification codes (e.g. RF-4 for Phantoms outfitted with reconnaissance equipment). As of 2001, the F-4 has been succeeded by newer TSFs in combat and is mostly placed in a defensive role for key locations by many of the nations that once used it on the frontlines of battle. In particular, the F-4s of the United States have all been retired from active service, and have been sold to other nations.Integral Works, pg. 50, 米国陸軍 F-4 ファントム However, it is rare, though not impossible, to find F-4s on the forefront either due to shortage of combat units and/or sheer desperation for more firepower. YSF4H-1 Prototype unit produced as part of the NCSF-X Development Project, itself derived from the NCAF-X1 that was used on the lunar surface during the First Lunar War. The design of the YSF4H-1 would later be further developed into the F-4 Phantom. While development of weapons used on the lunar surface had stopped due to the frontlines shifting to Earth, the defeat of Chinese and Soviet forces at Kashgar forced the US Department of Defence to bring the NCAF-X back into development as an anti-BETA weapon.Integral Works, pg. 12, １９７４年 新たなる鎧 Due to severe time constrains, much of the NCAF-X was retained during the development of the YSF4H-1, including the omission of a dedicated cannon armament that had been designed for the unit. Issues with the weapon that prevented its development from proceeding forced developers to retain the manipulator hands and arms of the NCAF-X. The appearances of the NCAF-X1 and the YSH4H-1 are largely similar, with the main differences being their boosters/Jump Units. F-4B A variant that included data-link support. F-4D An variant with improved attacking precision.MLA Cross Operation Vol. 1, pg. 100, 米国陸軍 F-4 ファントム F-4N A variant featuring a body frame with extended operational life, and improved attacking precision. F-4E The final production variant of the Phantom,Integral Works, pg. 50, エジプト軍 F-4E upgrades were made to its frame and avionics to bring it up to quasi-2nd generation standards, including the addition of anti-Laser coating, improved heat-resistant anti-projectile armor material, anti-Laser early warning system, as well as new Jump Units to improve its mobility. It remains in use by the African Union, Turkey, Israel, and other nations around the world, especially by those not under immediate threat of BETA attack, as a means to lower military expenditure while still being ready to face the BETA. The F-4Es of the Egyptian Army have been specifically upgraded with dust-proofing and countermeasures against operation in high-temperature regions, marking them as variants for combat in desert conditions. エジプト軍 F-4E ファントム One known unit is the 331st TSF Battalion Horus of the Egyptian Army, which participated in the opening days of the First Defense of the Suez Canal.MLA Cross Operation Vol. 1, pg. 100, TSFIA #5: Burning Sand Grave The 66th Tactical Armor Battalion Turquoise of the Turkish Army also operated F-4Es, and were present at the beginning of the Battle of Rhodes before reinforcements arrived to relieve their beleaguered position.MLA Cross Operation Vol. 3, pg. 84, TSFiA #13: Battle of Rhodes In 2001, the Egyptian Army's Resheph Flight participated in Project PROMINENCE and the Blue Flag exercises. Their match-ups brought them against ''Bao-Feng'' Test Flight and their J-10Xs', with Bao-Feng clinching an overwhelming victory. Type-77/F-4J Gekishin An export variant of the F-4 Phantom for the Imperial Japanese Army, its close-quarters combat capability has been enhanced by reinforcing its arm joints and hand manipulators,MLA LD3 Code: Rebellion, pg. 15, 日本帝国軍７７式戦術歩行戦闘機 F-4J 撃震 and its Mount Pylons redesigned and reinforced to accommodate the F-4J's carrying and use of swords during combat.Integral Works, pg. 50, 日本帝国軍 ７７式戦術歩行戦闘機 撃震 The F-4J has been upgraded numerous times since 1977, with the upgrades identified with the name of "Block". As of 2001, in an effort to keep the TSF relevant to upgraded foreign variants of the F-4, the latest version of the Gekishin is the Block 214 model, which, through various upgrades to its avionics, the use of lightweight composite armor components, the installation of the same Laser warning system and Jump Unit engines used for the Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku, and the addition of anti-laser coating on its frame, have allowed the machine to achieve performance close to 2nd generation standards. As of the Block 214, it is roughly equal to the F-4E in performance, or comparable to eight of the F-4s deployed to the European front in 1978. Its name is a reference to earthquakes, and loosely translated means "attacking quake"; a namesake adopted after the heavy, ponderous steps of the machine and its thunderous, shelling-style armaments. The decision to accept the F-4J for deployment was first made in 1972; in 1976, F-4Js were delivered to the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group for operational trials. The Type-77 was formally deployed in 1977, with priority given to the 8th Western Army Division due to the BETA invasion of Eurasia. Throughout its long service life, the F-4J has been deployed in numerous situations and places. F-4Js were deployed to China during Operation 6/9, the defence of Dalian and of the Far East Defence Line in 1993, and were likely to have been deployed during the evacuation of Gwangju in 1998. F-4Js were also used as training units for the Royal Guard, and were involved in operations against the BETA Invasion of Japan in 1998, with a significant number of units participating in the Defence of Kyoto up to its fall. While not shown, the F-4J was likely to have participated in Operation Lucifer in 1999. By 2001, the F-4J was slated to be pulled from frontline combat, and relegated to guard duties of selected locations.MLA LD3 Code: Rebellion, pg. 14, 日本帝国軍７７式戦術歩行戦闘機 F-4J 撃震 However, during the BETA Invasion of Niigata in 2001, F-4Js were amongst some of the TSFs intercepting BETA forces on the shores, and Imperial Army F-4Js were also spotted as part of Captain Sagiri Naoya's insurgent forces during the 12/5 Incident. In particular, a UN F-4J, equipped with the XM3 OS, and piloted by Sergeant Jinguuji Marimo, shot down a Type-94 Shiranui during the 12/5 Incident while aided by Sakaki Chizuru and Ayamine Kei in Type-97s; this incident was later noted as a non-official record of the full potential of the F-4J. The F-4J's next major deployment would be at Sado Island, where several squadrons' worth of Imperial Army F-4Js participated in Operation 21st in 2001; one such squad was Whiskey Unit's Cracker Flight of the Imperial Army's 133rd Wing, with 2nd Lieutenant Isumi Akira being one of their pilots. F-4Js, as part of the TSFs loaned to the UN 11th Force, were also present during the Defence of Yokohama Base as part of the military forces defending the exterior and interior of the base from BETA attack. As of 2001, two variants of the F-4J are known to be in operation; the standard Block 214, and the XM3-equipped F-4J Block 215 Gekishin used by the UN 11th Force. XM3-equipped F-4Js were given the Block 215 designation for the sake of convenient documentation. 'TF-4J Gekishin' The F-4J also served as a trainer for Imperial Army forces prior to the introduction of the Type-97 Fubuki; the TF-4J is an advanced training variant used by pilots. With orange-painted shoulder block and head sections as befitting a training unit, the TF-4J's Jump Units have been reduced to 60% of its full power, and the entire machine's carbon actuators have been limited to 70% of their operational responsiveness and elasticity. These modifications allow for ease of handling, so as to facilitate pilot cadets in understanding the concepts behind piloting a TSF more easily.MLA TSF Cross Operation Vol. 5, Pg. 107 Notable operators include Isumi Michiru, during her trainee days, as well as her flightmates and other trainees prior to the Fubuki's introduction. The TF-4J has no specific Japanese designation, and is also presumably identified as "Type-77". F-4JX While outwardly identical to the Block 214 F-4J, the F-4JX Gekishin was a proof-of-concept TSF produced by Mitsuhishi Heavy Industries in 2001, with the upgrades implemented in the TSF geared towards optimization of the TSF in achieving 3rd generation standards. The F-4JX used a Block 215 Gekishin as a base for further upgrades, adding Operation By Light and improvements to its avionics, in addition to the XM3 operating system already installed in its systems. When it was tested in in-house trials by Mitsuhishi, studies from the project showed that its total operating performance was equal to 2.5th generation TSFs. The modifications applied to the F-4JX were proposed to the Imperial Ministry of Defence as a similar set of upgrades to the F-15J Kagerou, as a stopgap measure to stave off the difficulties of the Empire's ongoing next-generation TSF development project. Despite the rejection of that proposal, several months later, a budget was later hurriedly furnished under the auspices of the Imperial Ministry of Foreign Affairs, and a "Super Phantom Plan" was pitched to other F-4-using nations around the world, bolstering the Empire's international influence. F-4R F-4 variant for use by Soviet forces, geared towards cold weather operation and usage of existing armament types. Some of its modifications include simplified sub-arms for increased ease of production, and reinforced joints and body frame to be able to use battle tank cannons. Construction of the F-4R was done via knock-down kits; the F-4R's components were manufactured and later delivered to be assembled, rather than being assembled before delivery to the Soviet Union. As modifications to the F-4R continued, its appearance and specifications changed enough for the final variant to be given a different name of identification. This final model would later be known as the MiG-21 Balalaika; however, the components of both units remained similar enough that later F-4R conversions to MiG-21s usually took only a day. Trivia *Some English speaking fans refer to the entire F-4 line, but primarily the Gekishin as "Gekishit" for its apparent uselessness in regards to combating the BETA compared to modern TSFs, or "thunder thighs" in view of its "fat leg" design. *The real-life F-4J fighter jet is not a Japanese-use fighter, but an improved F-4B for use by the US Navy and Marines with heavy emphasis on improved air-to-air capability. The actual Japanese F-4 variants would be the F-4EJ/F-4EJ-改. The real life F-4N was a modernized version of the F-4B featuring the same aerodynamic improvements as F-4J and smokeless engines. Likewise, there are no real-world equivalents for the F-4R. *While its official name in real-life is the "Phantom II", in the world of Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative, the F-4's name is simply "Phantom". *Like the real-life F-4, the F-4 in the Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative is heavily armored and not very maneuverable compared to later TSF types. Image Gallery |-|Appearances= F4J 4CC3808C.png|Imperial Army F-4J as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. F4 24F49B4A.png|United Nations F-4J as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Tf-4j coffins.png|Imperial Army TF-4J as it appears in Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles: Confession. Mecha 1 f4e.png|F-4E as seen in Total Eclipse type77_f4j_mecha_1.png|F-4J as seen in Total Eclipse Mech F4.png|The F-4 Phantom, as it appeared in Schwarzemarken with the Bundeswehr markings. |-|Lineart= Genki geki.png|Wireframe display of an F-4J. Scan0122.jpg|Back view of the F-4J. Training wheels.png|Lineart for the TF-4J. |-|Gallery= 8C1E5E5D.png|(MLA) UN F-4Js forming a defense line. Konachan.com - 80843 gun jpeg artifacts mecha muv-luv water weapon.jpg|Wrecked Imperial Army F-4Js litter this coastal battleground. Muv-Luv Alternative - Grandfather Tales-F-4A.jpg|US Army F-4 Phantom with two WS-16 Assault Cannons. Fatman,_nahnahnahnah~.jpg|(IW) The YSF4H-1 on its first successful boosted jump. Time for some QTE.jpg|(IW)mImperial Army F-4Js surrounded by Tank-class BETA. Sword stunt.png|(TE) An F-4J wielding a Type-74 PB Blade. Shiroganes F4.png|A wrecked F-4 of unknown type. Dex stat not high enough.png|TF-4J used by the Imperial Army prior to the introduction of the Type-97 Fubuki. Standoff.jpg|(MLA) A Type-77 and Type-89 in a tense standoff against a UN F-4 at Yokohama. f4j-training 1.PNG|A flight of TF-4Js in sword training References Category:TSF Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:Faraway Dawn Category:Atonement Category:Confession Category:Succession Category:Total Eclipse Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:The Euro Front Category:TSFIA